1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider, and more particularly to a slider for a cutter to be assembled easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
To cut papers or the like, a cutter is always widely used and comprises a blade holder, a blade and a slider. The blade is mounted slidably in the blade holder. The slider is mounted slidably on the blade holder and is connected to the blade to push the blade out from the blade holder in different desired lengths to fit with different working needs. With reference to FIG. 6, Taiwan Utility Model No. M390212, entitled to “Slider For A Cutter”, discloses a slider comprising an upper sliding element 70, a lower sliding element 72 and a resilient tab 74. A combining tab 702 and a combing slot 722 are formed respectively on the upper and lower sliding elements 70,72 and engaged each other to combine the upper and lower sliding elements 70,72 with each other. Two through holes 724 are formed in the lower sliding element 72. The resilient tab 74 is pressed and mounted on the lower sliding element 72 at a side opposite to the upper sliding element 72. The resilient tab 74 has two legs 742 extending through the through holes 724 and abutting respectively with two pushing blocks 704 on the upper sliding element 70. The legs 742 of the resilient tab 74 engage teeth formed in a blade holder to hold a blade that is connected with the slider at position relative to the blade holder.
However, after the upper and lower sliding elements 70,72 of the slider is combined, the resilient tab 74 is at an outer side of the slider and is in an open condition relative to an outer environment. Therefore, objects will easily enter into the space in which the resilient tab 74 is mounted, and the operation of the resilient tab 74 is interfered. To mount the resilient tab 74 onto the lower sliding element 72, the resilient tab 74 is compressed to deform with force and the operation of the resilient tab 74 is badly influenced due to the deformation. In addition, the combining tab 702 is easily deformed when the combining tab is engaged the combining slot 722, so that the combination of the upper and lower sliding elements 70,72 is unstable.
Japan Patent Publication No. 10-179946, entitled to “Auto-Lock Slider”, comprises a resilient tab mounted between an upper sliding element and a lower sliding element. However, the slider of the '946 Patent has the following drawbacks.
1. The '946 Patent has a complicated structure and is difficult in combination. The '946 Patent has an elastic engaging body to hold the resilient tab, but the supporting area provided by the elastic engaging body is too small to hold and to position the resilient tab stably. The operation of the resilient tab of the '946 Patent is not smooth.
2. The upper and lower sliding elements of the '946 Patent are combined with each other via an anti-slipout segment, but the anti-slipout segment of the '946 Patent cannot provide sufficient combining and positioning effects to cause the movement of the slider unsmooth. In addition, the bent segment of the resilient tab of the '946 Patent is easily pressed while the upper and lower sliding assembly are assembling, the operation of the resilient tab is badly influenced.
3. The '946 Patent has two release projections pushing against inner surfaces of the resilient tab to disengage the resilient tab from teeth on a blade holder. With the outward bend of the resilient tab, the recoil force provided by the resilient tab to reengage the tooth is small and insufficient. Thus, the engagement between the resilient tab with the tooth may be not completed, so the positioning effect provided to the slider is not stable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a slider for a cutter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.